Till Death Do us Part?
by cerberus1
Summary: ChiChi is unsure if she even wants to renew her vows to Goku, and Goku has to make a decision.
1. Default Chapter

ChiChi let out a happy sigh, as she put the finishing touches on a romantic dinner for two ****

Till Death do us part?

I don't own DBZ, so don't sue.

I lied I guess I'm not just a writer for g/v fics, this just came to me one night. Hope you like it.

ChiChi let out a happy sigh, as she put the finishing touches on a romantic dinner for two. Goten was having a sleep over at Trunks house, And Gohan was staying over at Sharpeners, he rather sleep over Videl's but her father wouldn't allow it, for obvious reasons.

ChiChi chuckled to herself, Gohan is truly Goku's son. Taking a controversial issue and being naive as heck about it. She kind of wished she could see Mr.Satan's face when he asked if could sleep over.

That would be priceless.

She put the candles on the table, and admired the spread. Absentmindedly she smoothed out the beautiful dress she was wearing, and bought especially for this occasion. Goku promised to come home early so they could spend a romantic evening alone together. It would be the first one in almost seven years, he had only recently been brought back to life. 

"HAHAHA Gohan quit it" Came the sound of a girls voice from outside. 

ChiChi looked outside to find Videl being tickled by Gohan, the young demisaiyan deciding to disregard her order, just smiled wider and proceeded making his girlfriend's eyes water, as she exploded into a fit of giggles.

She smiled Gohan and Videl seemed to remind her of her own childhood. When Goku and her were only children, and dating.

Flashback

"Why do you have a tail?" little ChiChi asked her "date", she kind of forced him but they were having fun nonetheless.

"I don't know," He replied as he stared at his extra appendage. "Maybe I'm part monkey."

"Silly you can't be part monkey."

"I can't"

"Nope"

"Are you sure? I like bananas."

"hehheee no of course not."

"Oh then maybe it's for .. Um " Goku tried to think, he didn't know what it was for. He didn't notice ChiChi advance toward his tail neither. "Maybe it's OOWWW, don't pull."

"Sorry Goku I was curious to see what it felt like."

"Oh okay please don't do it again."

"It's kind of tickles." She giggled.

"Hey now I know what it's for," He said with a big grin.

"What?"

"For tickling!!" He said as he tickled her nose, she abruptly laughed and moved away.

"You don't like to be tickled ChiChi?" He smiled even wider, for some reason he didn't know why , whenever she laughed his heart raced like he was about to fight. He wasn't going to hit her or anything it just felt nice. He caught up with her and continued to tickle her belly. She fell on her back while laughing and covered her stomach. Goku laughed also , but stopped when he felt his legs thrown from under him. ChiChi smiled as she stood over him and with a triumphant smirk she attacked his stomach and tickled him back. When he was at her mercy paralyzed by laughter , she ran off. When Goku regained his composure he chased her.

"HEY MOM" 

ChiChi was knocked out of her daydream by the sound of her eldest son's voice.

"Gohan don't yell," ChiChi scolded.

"Sorry I'm going to borrow the car now to drop Videl and Goten off okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Gohan, night Videl and Goten remember to behave."

"Okay mom."

"Bye."

The red hover car floated up above the house and with a roar flew toward Satan City. 

ChiChi looked down at her watch 6:57 Goku was going to be home soon for their date. So out of preparation she lit the candles and sat waiting patiently for her love.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And she waited until the food got cold and the candles burned all the way down to their stubs. And as the flames slowly vanished she covered her eyes and cried, while the darkness surround her form. The empty loneliness reminiscent of when Goku was dead hung in the air, but the painful difference though was Goku could have controlled it this time. 

I am not Goku bashing at all, R/R to see what happens next chapter. Please no flames I'm sensitive.


	2. Till Death do us Part? 2

TILL DEATH DO US PART ****

TILL DEATH DO US PART? 

2

don't own don't sue

Goku quietly sneaked inside the house careful not to wake anyone. He quickly concentrated and found that only ChiChi's Ki was there and that she was asleep. 

The smell of sweat hung on him from hours of training. He would have washed at Bulmas but something was nagging at the back of his mind, something he couldn't place. He thought he had to do something today, but he wasn't sure what, he wanted to ask ChiChi but decided just to wait till tomorrow to ask if she knew.

He trudged to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat, when he opened the fridge he saw all his favorite foods wrapped up not even touched. 

"Wow I wish I was here for this dinner," he thought as he carried it all out. When he finished eating he tiptoed upstairs, put on his pajamas and laid down next to the sleeping form of his wife. He didn't notice the tear stains on her face, as he went gently to sleep.

The next morning Goku awakened to an empty bed. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and found her harboring a cup of coffee. She wasn't cooking or anything, just staring solemnly at the coffee in her hands as the warm steam rose about her face. 

Goku stared at her with concern, he half expected her to yell at him. That what she always did when she didn't make breakfast, As a sort of punishment.

"ChiChi are you okay babe?" He asked. He tensed instinctively expected the frying pan to fly at him.

"No, no more than what I'm used to." She kept her gaze locked on her cup.

"What you're used to. What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked confused, she was talking in code or something. 

"NOTHING!"

Goku reeled back, silently slapping himself for making her yell. 

An awkward silence ensued, he watched her waiting for her to speak first. In fear that she'll get angry again.

Several moments passed before ChiChi spoke up.

"What am I to you Goku?" She asked blatantly.

The question came out of nowhere and he had to think for a moment. "You're my wife ChiChi."

"No, what I'm I, I'm not your wife anymore."

"Wait yes you are, see I have the ring right here." He said as he pointed towards the golden band. He was scared by her question. She never spoke like that before, and it worried him.

"Goku I'll tell what I feel like. A maid nothing more. I cook and clean just to have you forgot important dates and promises. As harsh as this may sound you may as well be dead, at least you have a excuse to not be here."

Goku's heart ached at those words. Why was she talking like this? Of course she was his wife always has been.

"We're not married anymore Goku." ChiChi said.

"You want to get a divorce, ChiChi?" Goku treaded carefully fearing her reply.

"No need when you died our marriage vows were broken. We have to renew them, and frankly Goku if our relationship is going to be like this I don't think I want to have them renewed."

"ChiChi...but." 

"Please go Goku I need to figure this out, and so do you." ChiChi said as she turned her backed towards him. So he couldn't see her. If he saw her cry he would hug her, and if he hugged her, then she would forgive him and her life would return to. The loneliness and heart break.

"ChiChi.I" Goku started.

"GO NOW GOKU." She yelled.

He unsure of what exactly to do complied, He went upstairs packed a bag and walked out the door. Leaving ChiChi and his heart behind. As he flew to Krillins.


	3. Till Death do us Part? 3

TILL DEATH DO US PART ****

TILL DEATH DO US PART? 3 

don't own don't sue

Goku sighed as he sat down on the couch that was to be his bed for the night. "Thanks Krillin for letting me stay here."

"No prob, why is ChiChi so mad that she threw you out of the house though."

"Not just the house her life, she said she feels like a maid and that she doesn't want to be married to me anymore." Goku said as he fought back the hurt in his voice. "How do I make it right Krillin?"

"I don't know tell her how you feel I guess." Krillin said before adding. "I suppose you have to remember that you have been dead many times throughout your marriage, I guess when you go back to do the usual training all day, see her during meals and at night, it's not enough. Although life goes back the same for you , ChiChi gains more and more realization that life is precious, and when she can't experience it with you when she has the chance it feels empty. And she has to constantly wonder if your going to die soon. And miss you for another year, decade or lifetime."

"Dang! Where did that come from?" Goku said amazed.

"I seriously don't know. what did I say?"

"I forget,"

****

Capsule Corp

"I love him Bulma I truly do, that's why I stayed loyal for so long. But what do I do if it makes no difference, my loyalty is in vain."

"Well I guess you wait it out, see what he does. It's hard but if you can't renew your marriage license without betraying yourself then why are you doing it? It feels weird telling my best friend to say no to my other best friend but Marriage is a joint commitment. It takes two."

"WOMEN WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Yelled a angry Vegeta from the stairs.

"IN THE DRAWER STUPID," Bulma yelled equally enraged.

"But I guess you also just take what you can get." Bulma gave her a wary smile. "Sorry I'm not much help."

"It's okay, I gave the kids a shaky explanation that their father was to be training somewhere for a while. Goten. Well he believes whatever I tell him. Gohan's suspicious but I doubt he suspects divorce. Hell! I don't even believe it myself."

"Nor I."

Roshi's Island 

"If ChiChi is not sure that she want's to marry me again, I suppose there's only one thing I can do." Goku said as he stood up. 

"And I'll help you through it, old friend."

"Thanks Krillin I'm going to need it," He said as he smiled at him. Please Kame watch over ChiChi

and I.

Sorry so short But it was necessary to both catch your attention, and to leaving you hanging. What is Goku up to? Will they remarry ? or just call it quits? Only one way to find out R/R +**evil maniacal laughter to myself you'll never know unless you review hahahhaha+**


	4. our secret

"Goku where are you ****

TILL DEATH DO US PART?

4

DISCLAIMERS: Do I really have to say it? Is this truly necessary. ( funimation hitman bust down door followed by a long line of lawyers) Heh Heh I dont'own DBZ nope never did.

18 years earlier

"Goku where are you?" ChiChi called into the forest. Her only reply was gleeful laughing of her husband, who had ran ahead in the jeweled beauty of the foliage. "Come on Goku come out" she said as she began running into the forest greeted with the sight and smell of the mountains. She was running towards their secret spot where they always had there picnics by a stream, and just sat there for hours enjoying their marital bliss, watching the stars at night, and conceived their first child. ChiChi stopped in the clearing where so many memories were made and looked around her. Hearing only the bubbling of the creek and the chirping of birds, but no sign of her husband. "GOKU THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she yelled loud enough for Goku to hear wherever he was. 

"Hey sorry Chi," Goku voice said, from his position of hovering above her. As he lowered himself to ground level he offered her a bouquet of flowers he had ran ahead to make. : "I wanted to surprise you"

ChiChi couldn't help but forget her anger as she smelled the blooms. He was always careful to choose the most beautiful and fragrant ones for her. And they all grew in this one spot, an area that seemed to be made in heaven rather than on earth. A fitting place she believed for their love, like magic. 

"You like them Chi?" Goku asked smiling.

"Hmmn yes Goku thank you." She smiled at him back, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Goku." ChiChi said to him as they came together in an embrace.

"And I love y........

BRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

ChiChi Jolted awake to the rude awakening of her alarm clock. The deepness and realness of the dream made her only semi- aware of her surroundings. When the images of her reveries came back to her she felt the tears well up. 

__

Oh why can't it go back to the way it once was?. She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes and laid back down onto her pillow. Only then realizing her drastic change in environment. "What?!" ChiChi looked around the room in disbelief. Every inch of it was covered in petals and flowers. The smell of sakura blossoms and other beauties pervaded her nose. _That smell, these flowers... all of them... their.. . _ChiChi smiled at the memoirs of her past. _Their from our spot_. 

"Where did they come from?" she asked no one in particular. That's when she spied the bouquet at the foot of her bed. Out of place considering the randomness of the other flora. She picked it up and studied the blooms of golden orange blooms laced with red and white, and blue baby's breath that gently speckled arrangement. She knew who this wonderful surprise was from but only dared to hope it was true. Almost as if , If she were to believe it real, she would suddenly wake up to the sound of her alarm clock. Knocking her out of this beautiful dream. But she was awake and she was surrounded by the sweet gifts of her past. And she did eventually notice a tiny card that was gently placed within the stocks of the flowers that she held. The card was light blue, with red writing. Which was a bit awkward but was written as neatly as the man who wrote it could. It read.

Seven years have past, but not lost. ChiChi I know I'm not the best at explaining my feelings. So I'll just show you how much I love you. Seven gifts for seven years of missing you. All meant to show you how much I care and cherish our times shared together.

This is the first gift to show you I remember our special place. Be ready for the next six ChiChi.

Love Goku

ChiChi was in shock never aware her Goku had this side to him. She smiled and fell onto her comforter, rousing the petals on her bed to float in the air and back down again. Some gently landing on her face and hair. 

"I'm giving you this one chance Goku. Don't; let me down." 

TILL NEXT TIME...

Heh so what did you think? I know what most of you are thinking "It's about flipping time you got the next chapter out sheeesssh!! Well I think I have a basic idea where this story is going if anyone can give me an idea at what one Goku's surprises should be email me at [Cerberusdbz@Aol.com][1] I have all the ideas written down. But some aren't as nice as the others. Well hope ya liked it. Goodbye for now.

   [1]: mailto:Cerberusdbz@Aol.com



End file.
